


Simple man

by rosalina2124



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Mick gets sick with appenedicitis will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????Mama told me when I was young"Come sit beside me, my only sonAnd listen closely to what I sayAnd if you do this it'll help you some sunny day""Oh, take your time, don't live too fastTroubles will come and they will passYou'll find a woman and you'll find loveAnd don't forget, son, there is someone up above""And be a simple kind of manOh, be something you love and understandBaby be a simple kind of manOh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can""Forget your lust for the rich man's goldAll that you need is in your soulAnd you can do this, oh baby, if you tryAll that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"
Kudos: 2





	Simple man

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Bri and I try to relax. I’m currently curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor,I feel awful,and my stomach really really hurts,something is really wrong. I must have fallen asleep at some point,I came in here because I thought I was going to hurl earlier and I haven’t been able to get myself to move since,too afraid of puking again to do so. “Easy Mickey,you’re a little worse for wear I think bruv,can you tell me what hurts”he asks softly,knowing very well that I’m hurting,and I’m just not saying it,being Mr.Tough guy when I don’t need to be. “My stomach Bri,something’s wrong,it really hurts”I murmur,sounding smaller than my 23 years,I’ve never felt pain like this before,it’s intense. “I know bruv,I know,I think we need to get you on your back,I need to feel your stomach,it might be time to take you to the hospital”he says gently as I realize for the first time that Keith is in the doorway,he must have come with him to check on me.   
I haven’t been feeling great all day,but have been hiding it,we’re on tour,and there’s things to do,places to be,I can’t afford to get ill. I was doing alright up until we were in the parking garage,waiting for the car to be brought to us. It happened quickly,I guess I had the look,because Bri asked if I was alright,and right as I went to answer,it happened,I spewed my guts on the pavement. They handled it well,luckily for me it was just us,no bystanders,so that was the only good part. Keith stood watch to keep people away,and Bri took care of me,gave me a handkerchief once I finished,and some water. The car finally arrived,and we got in,I ended up nestled between them. I fell asleep and then we were at the hotel,we got checked in,and they got me into one of the rooms. I got a bath,he helped me get cleaned up,then put me to bed,then they went out to get meds. I stayed in bed for awhile,then I ended up in here,and haven’t moved since.

“OK,I trust you”I say quietly,knowing this will hurt,and will suck,but It needs to happen,he needs to get a general idea of what’s going on with me. I let them roll me over,biting back screams of pain,fighting the urge to bring my knees to my stomach. “Your doing great love,I know it hurts Mick”I hear him say gently,Keith,as I feel him squeeze my ankle lightly,trying to relax me. I let Bri feel my stomach,I do alright till he hits my lower right side,then it really hurts when he lets go. “That’s what I was afraid of Mickey,it looks like you have appendicitis,we’ll get you taken care of I promise you that,we’ll be with you all the way alright,I’ve had it before,they’ll do surgery,then you’ll start feeling a lot better I promise”he says carding a hand through my hair. “Promise”I say quietly,I’m scared,I’m in a strange country,in the U.S,and now I have to go to the hospital,which just makes things worse.

“I promise,we’ll be with you all the way,now how about we move you to the bed,I need to make some calls,see about getting you to the hospital”he says as I feel him rub my shoulder lightly,comforting. I nod,too tired to say anything,and I let them do it. They get me to my feet,and I let out a little groan at the movement,it hurts,but I tolerate it. Then they get me to bed,and tuck me in under the covers. “Get some sleep bruv,I’m going to make some calls,I’ll wake you when we’re ready to go”he says lightly kissing me on the forehead,checking for fever. He leaves,then it’s just me and Keith,who is sitting on the bed beside me. “Shh just close your eyes mate,I’ll be here,I ain’t going anywhere”he says gently rubbing my hand,knowing I’m fighting the sleepiness. Before I know it I’m out,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll make it through this,and what will happen to me once we get to a hospital.


End file.
